Hearts Entwined
by Riviara-Avania
Summary: A Cardverse AU. A girl shows up covered in blood in the Clover kingdom causing an uproar. With no memory and a lot of fear, Yeva must find out who she is and what she means to the kingdoms in war before Ivan has her head OOC-ness OC used Lots of pairings to be added later as other kingdoms are introduced. No flames please and read beginning "terms and conditions" at the beginning!


River: Greetings reader! If you dont feel like reading this the please skip to the lines of **** that will start the chapter :). However this little bit at the beginning is what I consider my "terms of conditions" That no one ever reads but automatically agree too. Sooooo~ if you did skip that meant you automatically agree! :D

Italy: Ve~~~

River: Get out of here, this is business! Shoo, shoo.

Now then First and most important, please no flames, none of the "But _ is actually like this! And _ would never say this!" This is an AU. I wholeheartedly believe the characters wouldn't act 100% the same as their canon counterparts, that said I'm not twisting their characters where they are 100% different either. (If someone feels this happening please let me know.) I do have backstories for these characters since they are really no longer "countries" but more actual people, so to me their personalities make sense. If enough people are interested in backstories, I will do extra chapters for narrative backgrounds. (which I do anyway, but I would just publish them instead of keeping for myself).

Secondly, I love all reviews but please PM me any writing critiques. I love all critiques truly as long as it is constructive but I feel it is best done privately as I would love to message back. On the topic of reviews, feel free to review any thoughts, feelings, ideas, favorite country, anything :). Reviews is what keeps me going.

Thirdly, I do plan on trying to update every friday night or every other friday depending on if people are going to read it consistently. If I know it won't be updated on time, I will say so at the end of the most recent chapter.

All Character names is what I could find on the Wikia and on facebook (I follow a lot of character pages and it's the common name I see). Some names I am open to change if it's the least popular fanon name for a character.

That's all I can think of as to the business but this might be updated in the next chapter more briefly.

Now enjoy this Cardverse Hetalia AU chapter that I in no way shape or form own.

****.****.****.****

She could only remember the darkness. There was no light and the only sound was a rhythmic thump. She seemed suspended in eternity. Nothing mattered; nothing existed. Time passed and she finally took her first breath as the frigid air became daggers. The weight of life seemed to be pushing down on her and her eyes would not open. She could feel the soft falling snow on her bare skin. She also heard the crunch of snow beneath careful steps.

"A blizzard is coming again." A soft, comforting voice said softly.

"Yes, it seems to be coming from the sea. I wonder if we'll ever have rain again." A voice that hinted at wisdom surely spoke.

"If we don't the kingdom will fall into famine quick." The first spoke again. "The sunflowers his Majesty planted are doing well. The castle walls must protect them from most of the cold."

She tried to call out to the voices but her lips wouldn't move, and she could only hear them walking closer. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she wondered if she could remain conscious.

"I still wonder why he insists on the effort it takes to upkeep these flowers. Especially when only a select few are granted to be in this part of the castle. Wait, there's someone lying in the snow!"

Footsteps rapidly approached her, but there was no way for her to communicate. The darkness consumed her once more.

"She'll come too in a moment." was the next thing she heard.

"Thank you doctor, as discussed no word must get out of this." It was the same calculated voice from before.

"Of course."

There was a metal squeal then a clang as the footsteps faded. She could feel the soft warmth of a blanket that covered her, but the air smelt musty and cold.

"This is all very strange." The comforting voice replied but now worry filled his voice.

She tried to speak but all that escaped was a groan. There was a panicked jolt and the screech of a chair being pushed across a hard floor. She could now feel their presence. There was an eerie silence before she managed to open her eyes.

At first the room was black and panic overthrew her. Her body jolted to a sitting position and she felt their hands help stabilize her. Slowly she saw light, the world was a blur but it was there. Tears stung her eyes as she focused around herself. She was in what appeared to be a small dungeon cell, lying on a plain bed facing the bars.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Are you in pain?"

"No." She whispered. Her voice seemed foreign to herself.

Their hands slowly left her back, one moved next to her and leaned to her level. His green eyes were filled with troubles, he pushed brown hair out of his eyes.

"Can you tell us why you were in the private royal gardens?"

She looked to the other person. He was quiet and was obviously content on observing, his blue eyes watched her behind round glasses.

"I-I have no idea." Her voice came out louder but still cracked.

They exchanged glances.

"Can you tell us your name? I am-"

"Toris." She stated suddenly, her face reddened at their surprise. "And you are Eduard." She looked to the one with glasses as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure I've never met you before." Eduard stated.

"That's true." She stated softly.

"Your reputation as the king's advisor proceeds you." Toris said quickly. "Many know our names Eduard, that is not uncommon. Can you tell us your name now." Toris asked with a small smile.

"It's uhh... " Her head started to pound as she tried to recall her own name. How did she know theirs, why not her own? She held her head in her hands as she tried to grasp any knowledge. "It's Yeva."

"Yeva?" Toris stated softly. "Well, Yeva, you gave us quite a shock. You suddenly appeared in a private section of the castle, alone and only covered in blood. Can you explain this at all?"

"I don't know. I have no memory at all of anything before this." She looked down at her own hands, Yeva was sure she had never seen them before. "It sounds strange, but I don't think I existed before this moment."

Eduard became increasingly frustrated as a small growl escaped his lips.

"What kind of excuse is that? You are expecting us to believe you popped into existence in his Majesties Sunflowers?"

"Yes." Yeva replied softly.

"Eduard, a moment outside." Toris said quickly.

They stepped outside the cell and closed the cell door before walking down the corridor.

"I think something is going on and I feel this girl is apart of it." Eduard stated. "His Majesty has changed dramatically over the past few years and especially in these past few months after his sickness. He's proclaimed war on all the kingdoms and has done much."

"It's not just that either. Physically he has changed as well, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed. His hair has darkened, his eyes are sunken now and seem to be turning more red than violet every day. You can't tell me that doesn't concern you either."

"It does but it does not make any sense, to go through such drastic appearance change." Eduard growled lowly, "To top it off now, this girl suddenly appears in a private sector of the castle, covered in blood, saying she has no idea who she is, why she is here and only a month out before we go to war with the last surviving kingdom, not to mention the strongest besides our own."

"I see your point." Toris said softly.

"What are you thinking." Eduard stated plainly.

Toris met his eyes and silence befell them.

"It's been over a year since Lord Lukas had a private meeting with his Majesty." Toris said softly. "After that meeting King Ivan became bedridden for months and it was after that all these changes started, the need for the wars and the savage cruelty. It was also the last time anyone had seen the Lord since."

"You think this has some relation to the girl?"

"It may not but I have a feeling that it just might."

"Or it could be she is a spy from the Spade Kingdom and your romanticized input will get us all killed."

"How would she get this far into the castle unnoticed? She was covered in blood uninjured and no one in the castle is reported hurt or missing and it has been three days since we found her in the snow. If we don't get to the bottom of this someone will notice an extra prisoner sooner or later."

"And then we'll be tried for treason for keeping this a secret." Eduard said. "I'm going to ask her a few more questions then we'll talk about this later."

Toris nodded as they headed back to the cell. The girl hadnt move except to run her fingers through long pale blonde hair.

"Sorry for our absence. Would you mind standing for us with your arms out." Eduard said much calmer.

Yeva looked at them both for a moment then down at her legs, as she slowly swung herself around to the edge of the bed. She tentatively put one foot on the ground before she put her full weight on her leg. She stood still leaning on the bed before she turned to face the two with a grin on her face.

Toris blushed at the sudden smile, while Eduard was more focused on her ankles.

"You bear no marks for either the Diamond nor Hearts kingdom. Show us your wrists."

She upturned her arms and Eduard grabbed her wrist. "You bear no marks for any kingdom. Where are you from?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean." Fear flooded her eyes as she looked to Toris.

"Each babe born into the kingdom is given a mark. It symbolizes the kingdom to which they owe allegiance too. For the kingdom of Hearts it is their right ankle, for the kingdom of Diamonds it is the left ankle. The kingdom of Spades has it on their right wrist and lastly the kingdom of Clover, which is our own, has it on their left wrist." Toris held up his left wrist where a clover was tattooed on. "You must understand that without a mark that it means you have claimed no citizenship. Even those that are outcasted have the mark of the kingdoms."

"We do not speak of the Jokers, Toris. It is bad luck." Eduard snapped.

"I was just explaining-"

"You have no mark meaning that right now it makes you a possible interkingdom fugitive. I would start talking if I were you. What were you doing in our private gardens?"

Yeva sat back down on the bed looking at the ground.

"I don't have any memory, before waking up here there was only darkness and cold. I could hear you speaking in the gardens, but I could not make a sound, my body did not listen to me. There was nothing I could do." Yeva looked at her hands as she clenched and unclenched them.

Toris looked at Eduard, who avoided his eye. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you until you cooperate with us. You have no identification, no memory and I'm guessing no family. You will be confined here for the time being, we cannot yet determine if you pose a threat to our kingdom." Eduard stood and left the cell. Toris followed then stopped and looked at the girl.

"I apologize for Eduard. He means well but war is upon us. I can bring some books later for you, also a meal. I'm sure you are hungry." Yeva nodded in reply and Toris locked the cell behind him.

Yeva stared at the bars, unsure what to do. Fear overwhelmed her but the emotion was very new to her and she couldn't explain the pain in her chest. She got up from the bed and shakingly stood for a moment before moving to the bars. The corridor wasn't lit well and she could tell that she was at the very end. She sighed loudly.

"Ve~, I thought for sure he was going to bite someone's head off. I was scared." A bright voice said. "But they are nice."

"What?"

"Next door to you. I was certain I'd be alone down here but boy was I wrong. I'm Feliciano!"

"I'm Yeva."

"That's a beautiful name for sure!"

"Thanks." Yeva said softly. She moved to the wall she shared with her new found neighbor. She couldn't see him but she felt a connection to him.

"It doesn't seem like you've done anything to be here, I'm sure they'll let you out soon. No worries!"

"I don't know. Maybe I have, I no clue." Yeva said.

"Surely a lady like yourself couldn't have harmed anyone."

"There's no way to tell, without my memory or any idea who I am. They are right to keep me here." Yeva looked out at the corridor. "Why are you in here?"

There was silence from the other cell and she thought she heard a weak whimper.

"I…" There was a long pause. "I was captured by the clover kingdom when they invade my kingdom. I was weak… I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't protect my kingdom. I couldn't protect my king." Feliciano sobbed softly.

Yeva felt her heartbreak at his words and the sound of his sob. She wished she could hug the man on the other side. However there was nothing she could do and she doubt she would be any comfort to him. She dared ask no further questions.

"And so as he continued down the road to the castle he came across a beggar. The beggar had no belongings and his clothes were tattered to the point of near indecency. Auro stopped and looked at the beggar. 'Tell me, sir, how did you end up like this'. 'My lord, my family was sick and I threatened the doctor. While I got the medicine, my family turned their back on the thief.' The lost prince, being in a foreign land and having nothing of his own kneeled in front of the man. 'You have nothing left to lose so I shall ask you this; do you know the land well?' 'Yes sir, I have been here all my life as a merchant's personal guard.' 'I have a place I need to reach; safe and unharmed. If you help me, I can promise status and riches. However, like you I have nothing right now and people are after me. Will you help me for this promise.' The beggar was silent at first and then laughed, almost cynically. 'My lord, I would be a fool to not take that offer. Even if you were a fraud, sitting here and begging has barely filled my stomach this month. It is best to take a risk.' Both stood up, the beggar with some difficulty. 'I have lost my name with my family, I am under your care, call me as you will.' 'Very well.' Auro closed his eyes, 'Please accept the name Gibbon, it means a friend with a gift, which is what I hope you will be to me…." Yeva trailed off in her reading.

The pale blonde sat against the wall she shared with Feliciano, when Toris had dropped off some books Feliciano had asked if she could read aloud so he could hear the story as well. At first she struggled reading the book, the knowledge was there but grasping it was difficult at first. Feliciano was encouraging as she slowly read page after page. It excited her greatly that she reading the book, however it also saddened her.

"Yeva?" Feliciano questioned.

"Do you have friends, Feliciano?" Yeva asked.

"I have lots of friends, ve~" Feliciano said happily.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, I have lots of friends across the kingdoms. Despite what you might think, even here in the clover kingdom." Feliciano said.

"Are you guys close?"

"The closest! Especially, me, Ludwig and Kiku. Kiku is really silent but he's fun, he loves making rice and fish. It's pretty good and he tried to teach me how to make some of them and I would make Ludwig try all the dishes! Including my failures. And Ludwig he's…" Feliciano trailed off but perked back up. "Ludwig is stern yet the kindest person I know. He's super strong, which I suppose makes sense since he is the king of hearts."

"They seem wonderful." Yeva said, trying to imagine these great people.

"They are. I hope you can meet them someday." Feliciano spoke hopefully, despite the tears earlier he seemed optimistic now.

Yeva smiled at the ceiling. The concept of friends seemed so nice, especially these people that Feliciano talked so greatly about. She could hear footsteps approaching down the corridor.

"Feliciano?" Yeva said. "Can we be friends?"

"Ve~! The best of friends!" Feliciano said.

What appeared to be armed guards passed her cell. They filled her with awe and fear. Yeva could hear the clink of keys as the cell door opened. A thud against the wall startled her and she got to her feet. Two guards passed followed by who she assumed could only be Feliciano.

The man was very thin, his clothes once appearing lavish were torn, dirty and stained with blood. Feliciano looked into her cell and smiled, fresh blood falling from a swollen and bruised lip; which matched one of his eyes that seemed swollen partially shut. His body was covered with cuts and bruises and she could only imagine where they were taking him more would form. He looked into her cell and despite the fact his hands were cuffed, gave a small wave as he smiled. A guard violently hit the back of his head, causing him to falter slightly but he recovered and continued walking down the hallway.

Yeva watched in disbelief as this optimistic man walked away with a smile. She fell to her knees and sobbed for him. For her friend.

****.****.****.****

River: So that's that. Eduard and Toris have a semi-joint backstory I might share or another backstory if enough reviews are requested of it. Obviously some cant happen too much or else it'll spoil what I have planned.

Italy: Like mine!

River: You are correct on that one - kind of. I could do waayyyyy back to childhood. Aww little Italy ~~

Italy: I was adorable, oh! I want to see little Germany!

River: Possible but probably not for a while since he's barely introduced.

Italy: *pout*

River: Please, please review. The start is really make or break if It's worth continuing :).

Italy: Ciao, Ciao~!


End file.
